<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All Time by Rainsince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586883">Of All Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince'>Rainsince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Spirits, Time Shenanigans, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of “Come With Me”, The Chief of Police received an unexpected visitor late at night asking her to run away with him. This is the story of the legendary tragic love affair that brought everyone to their knees, even the spirits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man dressed in robes entered the tavern, his eyes looking around in search of someone. People turned their eyes at the newcomer and instantly sensed that the man is not from here. They gave him another look before returning to their own business. The man huffed at everyone before taking the nearest chair and sunk down into it. His face was masked with a frown, his weary eyes roaming the room mindlessly.</p><p>"You're not from here, are you?"</p><p>The man almost jumped at the sight of a girl no older than twelve years old. The girl was watching him with wide curious eyes but there was an unmistakably judging look behind it. She wore typical earth nation clothes so the man figured out that the girl is from here. Apparently he's wrong because the girl shook her head and told him that they are just visiting and they are leaving soon.</p><p>"Where's your parents?" The man asked, raising his eyebrows at the little girl who took the initiative to invite herself to his table. "Hey, I'm talking to you."</p><p>The girl scowled at him. "They're with my little brother. He broke a vase in a shop because of his bending and my mom and dad are talking with the owner."</p><p>The man grinned at her, his face lighting up in amusement. "Having a little sibling is stressful. I know the feeling. I have a little brother too and I can't tell you how many times I had to tell him to stop before he broke another piece of furniture." The girl beamed at him, flashing him a wide smile.</p><p>"But why are you here? Won't your parents look for you?" The man asked in concern.</p><p>The girl just shrugged and said. "They know where I am. My mom always managed to find me no matter how hard I try to hide from her." The man nodded and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence until the girl perked up again. "Why are you here?"</p><p>The man raised his eyebrow. "Why? You own this place or something?"</p><p>The girl blushed before shaking her head in embarrassment. "No, I mean what are you doing here? Are you visiting someone? And I can't help but notice that you're dressed like an airbender. Are you an airbender? Can you airbend? Do you live in temples?"</p><p>The man chuckled at her, reminding her of someone who is just like her. "Yes I'm an airbender and no, I don't live in a temple." The girl continued to stare at him that it made him uncomfortable. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.</p><p>"You haven't answered my other questions." The girl said matter-of-factly. "What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone?"</p><p>"Didn't your mother tell you to don't talk to strangers?"</p><p>"My daddy told me not to but he's not here." The girl revealed cheekily, looking around as if someone will emerge. "Just answer my question."</p><p>"I'm here on a very important secret mission. I'm with some very important people and we're here looking for someone. You can't tell anyone about what I said, okay?" The man said whispering and the girl's eyes widened before nodding.</p><p>"I won't." The girl said, smiling. "Have you found the person you're looking for?"</p><p>The man shook his head. "Not yet but we're told that he should be here."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll find him." The girl smiled. The man nodded gratefully before the silence took over one again. A few minutes have passed when the girl started getting bored and poking the man one in a while, asking him if he had seen the person he's looking for yet but the man just shook her head. "I'm bored." The girl whined, putting her head on the table.</p><p>"Go back to your parents. I'm sure they're looking for you now." The man suggested but the girl just shook her head and crossed her legs under her.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me a story?" The girl said as if it's the most brilliant idea.</p><p>The man chuckled before shaking his head. "I'm not a great storyteller, kid, sorry."</p><p>The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "You're boring. If you don't want to tell a story, I'll do it and you'll have to listen carefully, okay? I don't want to repeat it again in case you ask something."</p><p>"What makes you think that I want to listen to your story?" The man said and immediately took it back when the girl pouted. "Don't cry. I'll listen to your story."</p><p>The girl smiled, happily dancing in her seat before clearing her throat. "I'll start now, okay? Are you ready?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 1! I had laughs while reading all of your comments and it made me happy that you guys are creating theories. There's this one theory that I will neither confirm nor deny, tbh when I read that comment, I didn't know what to do. I was half laughing and half cursing at myself and I won't explain why. And I wanted to reply to all of you but I can't without giving too much information lol. Anyways, have fun and see you in the next update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crash of thunder rang all over the Republic City. There was a thunderstorm and everyone was permitted to stay inside their house until the storm had calmed down. Every now and then, lightning would strike and it would send every person under their blanket, huddled around a fire together with their family except the police force that had to stay in the perimeters of the city's spirit portal.</p><p>For a few days now, there has been a serious spiritual disturbance around the portal. There had been reports of civilians missing and the city is starting to result back to blaming the spirits again and to the avatar who opened the portals in the first place. The police force was short on people for they just started healing from the attack which is also the reason why some of them had to pull extra shifts to guard the portal from citizens who seemed to be challenging the police force's already thin patience.</p><p>The citizens were demanding to go to the spirit portal to get their family members back and Lin was having a hard time keeping her cool and not arrest every civilian. The Chief of Police also knew that it won't do any good as the police department is already under the pressure of President Raiko.</p><p>"Chief!" Sinjae yelled over the sound of pouring rain. "Chief Beifong!"</p><p>"What is it?" Lin asked, her lips scowling. She was tired and she hadn't had a proper rest for the last two days since the citizens started a rampage and only the coming of the storm had stopped them.</p><p>Sinjae pant, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was wet all over and his eyes were wide and face ghostly pale like he had seen something terrifying. Sinjae pointed at the direction of where he came from, stammering as he spoke. "There's a commotion outside. A group of civilians are protesting and our men and women are having a hard time holding the fort."</p><p>"What?" Lin exclaimed before slamming the papers in the table. The sound it made made everyone jump inside the makeshift tent. "Damn all these people. Why won't they just listen and go back to their homes."</p><p>"And Master Tenzin and a few of the airbender are also out there." Lin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets before pushing past everyone.</p><p>"Why is everyone in the place where they shouldn't be? And Tenzin is there?" Lin whipped her head at the shivering man who nodded. "Show me where they are and I'll let them give me a good reason why I shouldn't throw their asses in the jail."</p><p>The heavy downpour and strong wind greeted Lin as she left the tent and she immediately saw the airbender and the civilians Sinjae told her. Lin marched to where they were, ignoring the piercing rainfall in her face. When they saw her, they started even more uncooperating. Lin could hear Tenzin's voice despite the rain.</p><p>"What do you all think you're all doing here?!" Lin demanded, stopping short.</p><p>The civilians started talking and telling her what they've come for but it was inaudible because they were speaking together at the same time and not letting each other talk one at a time.</p><p>"Calm down. We assure you that the police are doing everything they can, and we, airbenders, are here to help." Tenzin said, glancing at Lin briefly before turning his attention back to the restless group. "Please go back to your houses and remain inside until further notice."</p><p>Lin wanted to admire Tenzin for his calmness, ever so pacifist and patient, but the airbender was clearly overstepping his boundaries. "What do you think you're doing? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you and your precious airbenders in jail."</p><p>Tenzin looked appalled, spluttering. "Me? I'm trying to help you."</p><p>"We don't need your help! My officers and I can handle this alone. In case, you forgot, this is a police affair. I could have you arrested for meddling with the police!" The thunderstorm was not showing any signs of stopping and it was getting cold. Lin was having trouble with keeping herself warm. Her metal armor was already cold from the rain and her hair was wet. "Get your airbenders and yourself back to the Air Temple Island before I order my men to put them in jail."</p><p>Tenzin wiped his eyes before shielding them the rain. He stared at her with belief. "This is also the air nation's affair, Lin. The portal is under our territory."</p><p>"This is my city!" Lin scowled at the airbender. Tenzin was ready to fire back at her comment but a citizen's comment caught his attention.</p><p>"This is that portal and spirits' fault! If the avatar didn't just open that godforsaken place, we wouldn't be here in the first place!" One man said amongst the two's quarrel.</p><p>"Me? I did it in everyone's best terms!" Korra yelped. Lin was surprised to see the avatar to also be there. Korra used her waterbending to temporarily shield everyone from the rain. Lin was grateful for the avatar's action, though it did not stop her from shivering, it was enough for Lin to take a moment to warm herself. "Humans and spirits are meant to live together and you ungrateful people need to accept it!"</p><p>The comment only infuriated the group. "Those spirits are abnormal freaks!"</p><p>"How dare you bad mouth the spirits! Spirit hasn't done anything to hurt you and if they did, they are just protecting themselves!" Tenzin fought back and it surprised Lin at how he quickly lost his temper. "The spirit portal is not to be interfered with!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Korra supplied, followed by a chorus agreement from the other airbenders. So much for being the epitome of balance and harmony. Lin felt herself growing frustrated between Tenzin's and the citizens' argument. She stomped her feet, creating a pillar and used it as a stage for everyone to see her.</p><p>"I suggest that all of you return to your home now or I will personally handcuff and arrest you for interfering with the police affair! Including the Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin and the airbenders. I assure you this is my final warning." Lin threatened.</p><p>Her officers already formed a barricade around them, ready to arrest everyone and they were just waiting for her orders. The act only made the protesters more violent, throwing malicious words here and there that are rebutted by Korra.</p><p>"Lin!" Tenzin glared at her. "You cannot do this! The portal is under my watch and I won't leave it!"</p><p>"Laws are laws, Tenzin!" Lin argued back, matching the tone of his voice.</p><p>The two of them glared at each other, too caught up in their own argument that it escaped their eyes, the two men making a run to the portal. Korra exclaiming and the sound of metal is the only thing that brought them out of their trance.</p><p>"Damn it!" Lin gritted her teeth before running after the two men and ordering the other officers to handcuff the remaining citizens and the airbenders. "Get back here!" Lin yelled after the two men who continued to ignore her.</p><p>The rain was getting stronger and there was lightning flashing across the city. It must've been close because Lin can feel the hairs in her body standing up. Lin used her metal cables but her aim was off due to the pouring. Her other officers started helping her and even Tenzin, who, despite Lin's threats of bodily harm and arrest, ignored her and chased the two men as they neared the portal.</p><p>Tenzin propelled himself in the air with airbending and landing on one of the men. Lin almost stumbled at the concern that he might've hurt himself but she was proven wrong because she saw him land on the floor gracefully before wrestling with the man. Lin quickly ordered two of her officers to help Tenzin before focusing on the man who is just an arm away from her.</p><p>Lin grabbed his shoulders but a fire went out of the man's hands and Lin reflexively staggered back in fear of getting burned. The heat was comforting and almost warmed her if it's not for the man attacking her. He was throwing kicks at her, summoning fire whenever he could under the pouring. Lin dodge his attacks, weaving and turning to avoid the fire before manipulating her cable to wrap around the man but the man was quick to avoid it. Lin had to jump to avoid getting her face in the fire and it was close because she heard the sizzling of her hair.</p><p>Lin rolled back and finally had the chance to capture the man if it weren't for Tenzin who knocked her to the ground. Lin groaned against the rough surface, her palms sting and she could see that there were gashes. She lifted her head to see the man marching towards her, fire in his hands. Lin forced herself off the floor despite the pain in her feet that will surely bruise in the morning.</p><p>When the man was only one arm away, Lin started punching rocks to this way but the man quickly blocked it before marching toward her, kicking his legs up and Lin almost got burned on how close the fire was to her skin. Lin dodged it, swiftly moving under the man's arms and pushing him to the ground.</p><p>It happened very fast.</p><p>One second, Lin had finally wrapped her cables around the man's ankles then a second later, the thunder roared. A lightning flashed in the sky, covering the sky in white and purple and almost at cue, a spirit emerged from the portal, a large shapeless blue form that flew in the air. Lin had never seen a spirit before so the view made her stop. They all stood there stunned, Lin heard the man gasped. It was coming for him. The realization jolted Lin back to the real work, she tightened her hold on the man and quickly retracted her cables, sending the man in the air before getting intercepted by the other cops who immediately surrounded him once he landed on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>The spirit couldn't seem to notice because it continued flying towards her and it was already too late for Lin to notice that the spirit found a new target and that it's her. Tenzin's calling her name and the flashes of red and yellow color was the last thing Lin heard and saw before everything turned black.</p><p>When she woke up next, she found herself surrounded by her officers and Korra, who was watching her with worry. Lin groaned, feeling like she was just hit by a bus. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was inside their tent. "What happened?"</p><p>"The spirit attacked you, Lin, and Tenzin came running to you. The two of you were far away so I'm not sure what really happened." Korra furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the last thing you remembered?"</p><p>Lin winced as she felt her neck stiffening. "I don't know. My head's all fuzzy. Where's Tenzin? Is he hurt?"</p><p>Korra shook her head. "He's fine, he's just resting." The avatar pointed at the bed a few feet away from her.</p><p>"Stupid airhead tyring to protect me as if I can't handle myself." Lin sighed before looking at her officers. "Did you capture the two men?"</p><p>"Yes, Chief! They are currently in the headquarter together with the other civilians." One of the officers said.</p><p>"What about the airbenders?" Lin asked.</p><p>Seijin stepped forward and shook his head. "They weren't there, Chief. They helped us with the civilians and chased the two men after you and Master Tenzin was knocked out."</p><p>Lin nodded before sending them back to their work. The rain had finally calmed down and the night sky was starting to clear up. It was only when Lin noticed that she was dressed in different clothes. Her eyes widened as she stammered. "Where's my armor? And who changed me?"</p><p>"I did and your armor is outside. I think one of the officers is polishing it." Korra smiled sheepishly, rubbing her neck as she looked at the older woman's stare. Lin reddened at the fact that the young woman dressed her. "Nice tattoo, by the way."</p><p>Lin glared at Korra. "Shut it!"</p><p>Korra opened her mouth to say another mock to the older women when they both heard a groan coming from Tenzin. The two women were immediately at his side. Lin ignored the pain in her body and focused on the airbender.</p><p>"Are you alright, Tenzin?" Korra asked as she helped her airbending master in an upright position.</p><p>Tenzin nodded, rubbing his shoulders before his eyes landed on Lin. He immediately relaxed when he saw that she was fine and before he knew it, Lin was hitting him with her hands.</p><p>"You stupid dundedhead spineless bald toothpick!" Lin hit his shoulders with every word making Tenzin groan. "I swear, if you interfere one more time, I will kill you. You got hurt, Tenzin!"</p><p>"But I'm fine." Tenzin rolled his eyes before throwing his leg to the side of the bed and standing up. "See?"</p><p>Lin huffed and gave one last punch on his shoulder before turning around. "Go home, Tenzin, before I change my mind and arrest you."</p><p>"What about you? You should go home, Lin. I can fly you back to your apartment." Tenzin asked her.</p><p>Lin stopped and faced the airbender, crossing her arms and her lips thinning. "I'm busy, Tenzin. You go home and take the avatar and the airbenders home with you."</p><p>"The storm had stopped and besides you're hurt and possibly injured." Korra butt in. "As the one who healed you, I order you to go home and rest."</p><p>Lin raised her eyebrows at the avatar, a smirk on her face. "Go home, avatar. I'm staying."</p><p>But for some weird reasons, Lin found herself at the back of Oogi's saddle, en route to her apartment. Korra was keeping her distance from her, afraid to get screamed at again. Lin curled in the corner, closing her eyes as she tried to clear her mind. The attack of the spirit was something Lin never experienced before and Lin doesn't know how to act about it. It was fortunate for both her and Tenzin to sustain only bruises and gashes from their confrontation with the spirit.</p><p>"Sooo Lin." Korra's voice drawled, watching her with half-amusement and half-fear. "When did you get that tattoo on your back?"</p><p>Lin ignored the avatar.</p><p>"I've always wanted a tattoo but I don't know what to get. Do you have any ideas?" Korra watched her with interest. "And does anyone know that you have a tattoo? Do you have another tattoo aside from your back?"</p><p>Lin didn't answer. Korra huffed before turning her attention to Tenzin. "Hey Tenz, did you know that Lin has a tattoo on her back? You must've known considering that the two of you dated, huh?"</p><p>Lin whipped her head to glare at the avatar's head.</p><p>Korra cowered from her glare. "You're scary when you're like that. Your eyes are scary like they're stabbing me. Is your eyes always like that?"</p><p>Lin clicked her tongue before removing her eyes from Korra. "Why do you have a lot of questions, huh? Are you spending too much time with Ikki that she's finally rubbed off on you?"</p><p>That earned a 'Hey' from Tenzin but they just ignored him. Korra shrugged her shoulders before scooting closer to Lin. "So when did you get your tattoo? I like the lotus flower design."</p><p>Lin rubbed her face, annoyed at Korra's childish behaviour. "First of all, it's not a lotus, it's a lily. Second of all, it's none of your business, kid."</p><p>Korra huffed before slumping at the saddle.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, they finally reached Lin's apartment. Lin said a gruff thanks before watching them fly away and to the direction of the Air Temple Island. The day had been tiring. Following Lin's sleep deprivation and their run down with the two men and confrontation with the spirit, Lin was glad to finally be home. Her muscle aches and her eyes were heavy, almost dropping. Lin placed her armor to the closet before walking towards her bathroom where she took a warm bath. She emerges a few minutes later, dressed in her pajamas and ready to go to sleep.</p><p>Lin sat on the corner of her bed and retrieved the first air kit from her desk before inspecting the cuts in her arms. Korra did a great job in healing her but she was no Katara, Lin is grateful for the avatar anyway. She cleaned the cut and grazes before wrapping them in bandages. She went to bed soon.</p><p>Unbeknown to her, a figure stood over her sleeping body, watching her silently. Lin shivered and burrowed herself under her blanket. The figure stayed for another minute before vanishing in a thin air.</p><p>The morning came and the storm had passed. Everyone was also out and about in the city, eager to finally be out of their houses. The sound of birds chirping and the satomobiles' roaring woke Lin. She was disoriented at first, looking around the room before rubbing her arms that seemed to be numbed.</p><p>She was feeling great and her muscles were not sore. Lin stretched her body before slumping back to the bed, she's still tired from sleep. Lin sighed and closed her for another second and opened them again when her alarm went off, telling her to start getting ready for her work. It was only when Lin washed her face that she noticed that her scars were missing from her face. Lin's eyes widened when she realized that her reflection in the mirror is different. Three seconds passed until it dawned on her that she was staring at her younger self.</p><p>Lin screamed.</p><p>And on the island miles away from her, a similar scenario happened where the sound of a man screaming sent the whole group of flying lemurs in flight and almost brought the whole island down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>p.s. if you read my note in northern light, this also applies in this story and for those who haven't seen that...I update when I finished writing the next chapter and right now I'm still working with chapter 2. It took longer than what I expected. I started writing like two days ago but writing takes a long time, transferring your thoughts into words but it's fun. You get to experiment and create your own story!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't updated in awhile sorry!! I'm loaded with school works so I haven't found a time to write. Finals are coming up and there are lot of requirements that I have to finish. Sorry again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>The sound of leaves getting stepped on brought Tenzin out of his meditative state. He whirled around, his eyes shooting daggers at the newcomer.</p><p>Korra smiled sheepishly before flopping down the floor or the pavilion. "Hey Tenzin,"</p><p>Tenzin sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "What do you want, Korra."</p><p>"How is it going? Uh, what's up. Did you find something?" The avatar astutely avoided his gaze, looking at the ground as her index finger traced the lines in the floor. "I really don't know what happened to you, Tenzin."</p><p>Tenzin woke up that morning only to find that his arrows aren't where they're supposed to be, his head was full of hair and his beard, the beard he spent years trying to grow is gone. It sent him screaming and panicking that there was air forming around him. His hysteria almost brought the whole island down, his bedroom was in a mess, books thrown across the room. And a table was missing a leg after amidst his perturbation. His wife tried comforting him but it was useless. The kids were no better, they swarmed him with questions and they wanted answers that Tenzin doesn't have. He's been mediation ever since.</p><p>"There must be some explanation on why this happened to me." Tenzin said before facing forward to resume his meditation.</p><p>"Think this has something to do with the spirit that attacked you and Beifong yesterday?" Korra asked, her lips twisting as she weighed in the possibility.</p><p>Tenzin rubbed his beard to only realize that he had no beard. Instead, his hands went to his chin, rubbing it with a thoughtful look on his face. "Possibly."</p><p>"Spirits!" Tenzin heard Korra mutter under her breath, the color draining from her face.</p><p>"What is it, Korra?"</p><p>"If you're back to your younger self because of the spirit, do you think Beifong is also affected?" Korra watched him with a nervous look.</p><p>"She wasn't hit. I covered her just in time for the spirit to attack."</p><p>"But they can pass through humans. That spirit could have passed through the both of you!" Korra exclaimed, jumping to her own two feet. "Though, I can't imagine Lin young. How weird would that be? You and Lin young again. What madness will that bring."</p><p>"Uh, Korra?" The two adults turned their head to see Jinora peaking by the post. "The police just called. They want you down the station."</p><p>"Well, speaking of the beast. We're about to find out." Korra let out a nervous laugh before grimacing at the impending meeting with the older woman.</p><p>Lin is not entirely sure what happened. One day, she's fifty four years old and the next morning she's back in the body of her younger self. Gone are her gray hair and the two scars on her cheeks, instead, they were replaced by long luscious locks that ended just above her waist. The view was flattering if Lin hadn't thought that she is fifty four for spirit's sake! She washed her face thrice, rubbed it with a towel until it reddened, shut her eyes hundred of times in hopes that once she opened it everything would go back to normal but it didn't.</p><p>Her metal armor doesn't fit her anymore considering how different her body is now. No matter how many times Lin tried to manipulate it to fit her better, it was futile. She had no other armor, supposed she could use her old armor but it was rusty and Lin wouldn't spend an hour trying to remove the rust, which she tried. After rummaging through her closet, she finally found her old detective uniform. It was a little small but it will do.</p><p>And here she is standing inside her building. They were looking at her with wide eyes, staring at her from head to toe. They don't recognize her. Almost all of the officers here only knew her as Chief Beifong, not Captain Beifong, or Detective Beifong. Of course they wouldn't, they don't know her when she was younger and Lin doubts that they went through old newspapers and books so they could see her younger self.</p><p>"Uh, are you lost, miss?" Lin recognized the officer as Hoshi, a low ranking officer, asked. Lin doesn't have the time to answer as Miro butt in.</p><p>"Hey! You must be a new recruit. Name's Miro, 3rd District Lieutenant." Miro winked at her and Lin grimaced, shaking instinctively. "And you are?"</p><p>Lin couldn't believe how this is playing out. The world must be playing some cruel tricks at her. Lin pursed her lips with a harrumph. She opened her mouth but no words came out.</p><p>"Shut up, Miro. Stop harassing every girl that enters this room by asking them out. One more warning and I'll give you the red tag." Sen pushed Miru away before giving the woman an apologetic smile. Miro spluttered, looking appalled. "Sorry about that. So, you're a new recruit? Can I get your name?"</p><p>"Lin." Lin managed to stutter as she cleared her throat. Sen flashed her a comforting smile, mistaking her wild face as nervousness.</p><p>"It's okay. I remember my first time entering here. It was magnificent, like it's another different world and you get to meet different people and at the same time, you are helping make the city a safer place to live in." Sen leaned forward, reaching for the black folder before opening it. Her face frowned before looking at Lin with confused eyes. "Your name isn't here."</p><p>Lin was clenching her teeth, frustrated at the situation. In the past five decades she's lived, never in her life she imagined she'll end up here. "I'm not a new recruit." Lin scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Sen tilted her head, looking skeptical. "Then what are you doing here? Don't tell me this is some sick joke. You do know that impersonating a police officer is a crime, don't you?"</p><p>"Who said I'm impersonating someone?" Lin narrowed her eyes at the woman.</p><p>"Hey, that's no way to talk to an officer." Miro gave her a scolding look. They surrounded her and Lin had to take a step back. "Now tell us your name before we throw your ass in jail."</p><p>Lin was furious, humiliated even. "You wouldn't."</p><p>Miro smirked, taking another step. "Try me."</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. The three of you! Stop crowding the woman. Honestly, people, did you learn nothing in handling petty crimes?"</p><p>Lin immediately recognized the voice. Nira. Lin tiptoed and cursed herself at her current height. "Nira!" Lin breathed out helplessly, her voice rising in intonation.</p><p>They turned their head at her, even Nira, who looked surprised. "Who in the world?" The woman muttered as she made her way toward the circle. Miro, Sen, and Hoshi moved out of the way to let their commander in. "Excuse me? Who are yo-LIN?!"</p><p>"Lin?" The three officers said in confusion.</p><p>Nira dropped her jaw open, her eyes wide as she tried to process what was happening. "What the flameo happened? Is that you? What? I don't understand." Nira was eight years older than her, worked in the stations since the beginning, knew Toph and therefore saw Lin grow up. Nira couldn't believe what she's seeing. She rubbed her eyes to see if her vision was wrong but they're not. A young Lin Beifong is standing in front of her. "What happened to you, Lin? Why are you young?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Sen exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth between the younger woman and Nira. "Who is she, Commander Nira?"</p><p>"That's Chief Beifong!" Nira bellowed out.</p><p>The three paled at the revelation, staring at the younger woman-no, Chief Beifong, with wide and fearful eyes. Miro thought that he'd been dreaming, he was pinching himself, begging to wake up at this nightmare. He did not just hit on his boss. Miro felt his sight getting fuzzy and then he was falling. Hoshi managed to catch the unconscious man in his shaky state.</p><p>"Chief Beifong?" Sen stuttered, looking like she was going to follow Miro in his unconsciousness.</p><p>Lin let out a growl before pushing passed everyone. Nira was calling her, and Lin clenched his fist when she realized that there were more officers around more than she thought. They instantly turned their back at her, pretending to be doing their work to avoid getting scolded. Lin blew her hair away before marching into her office, closing the door behind her with a loud thud that sent the whole room shaking.</p><p>"That's Chief Beifong?!"</p><p>Lin tried to stay inside her office as much as possible because the last time she went out, everyone stared at her the whole time and Saikhan, who just processed Lin's apparent de-aged appearance, had to hold her back from firing everyone who looked her way. But they needed her outside. They were still surprised but they are no longer gawking at her like she's some freak animal but that doesn't mean that they are taking her seriously. Her infamous glare that used to send them running to the opposite direction was no longer working. It only made them smile and nodded at her understandingly. They were treating her like a child and Lin was not having it.</p><p>She could hear them whispering as she passed by. Fed up, Lin started screaming at everyone and it was enough to send everyone running. Lin had to do extreme measures to earn back the respect. She did what she always did, perform her duty, and bark orders right here and there, and by lunch, she had full control of her officers. Almost.</p><p>Lin didn't even bother to remove the scowl on her face when one of her officers let her know that the avatar is already inside the station. She marched outside the door and saw Korra standing there, looking as sheepishly as possible.</p><p>"Heeeey, Chief." Korra drawled in a tone that Lin recognized immediately. Her eyes widened at her sight, eyes bulging out of their sockets. She opened her mouth before closing them again tentatively, letting out a nervous broken laugh, eyes shifting away from Beifong's death glare. "You called me?"</p><p>"Korra!" Lin fumed, pointing her index finger at the avatar. "What is this? Look at me!"</p><p>Korra winced as pressed her lips together. "Erm, You look fabulous, Lin."</p><p>"Korra!" Lin screamed, her eyes flaring up the longer she looked at her.</p><p>The avatar sighed exasperatedly, her shoulders shrugging in defeat before whining. "I don't know! I don't know why you and Tenzin ended up like this!"</p><p>"Me and-" Lin turned her head and her eyes landed on the man standing by the door, looking as uncomfortable the longer the attention was on him. Lin wasn't the only one whose appearance changed overnight, Tenzin too. He was back to his younger body. No bright blue airbending tattoos in his head and arms. The sight of him almost made Lin blush.</p><p>Their eyes locked together and Tenzin felt his throat block as he stared at the woman with the same confusion. He could hear them snickering and Tenzin wanted to admonish them but he couldn't seem to remove his eyes on Lin. She no longer looks like Lin from yesterday. No scar on her cheeks, no aging lines in her face and her hair was no longer gray and short. He felt warmness and familiarity with this woman.</p><p>"What is this?" Lin demanded, tearing her eyes from his gaze.</p><p>"Tenzin said he woke up like this. Almost caused me my life trying to talk him out of his baloney air sphere. I didn't know he could be such a dramatic person." Korra explains, ignoring Tenzin's scoff. Lin felt her lips quirk up in amusement. "He's been meditating since he woke up but no luck. I tried meditation too but I still have no idea how and why this happened. Maybe it has something to do with the spirit that attacked you yesterday?"</p><p>"Back to this spirit nonsense. I respect the spirits but this is getting out of hand. First, there are people missing and now. I'm young again? Someone please wake me up from this nightmare." Lin groaned, rubbing her temples.</p><p>Tenzin frowned. "You should calm down, Lin. I'm sure there are explanations for this."</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do. I'll come down when I want to. Shut your hole, Mister Airhead. Unless you can fix this right now." Lin clicked her tongue before turning her attention to Korra. "Fix this! No one is taking me seriously and I don't do my job! Fix this, Korra!"</p><p>Korra straightened up, saluting her. "Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>Lin doesn't know if Korra is being serious or just mocking her. She huffed, turning around to lock herself in her office once again.</p><p>Every passing second was like a ticking bomb to her fury.</p><p>The face she now bore is not her, it's no longer hers. It's the face of the past she had long tried to forget. Her reflection was taunting her, as if she were mocking her for his life choices, and Lin couldn't control herself and punched the mirror but her reflection just stared back at her. Lin cried out in pain, her knuckles were bleeding and there were shards of glasses sticking on it.</p><p>"Damn it!" Lin hissed as blood starts to trickle to her wrist.</p><p>Tenzin bursted through the door, looking worried. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"</p><p>"You're still here?" Lin unclenched her fist as she made her way towards the small cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be home now?"</p><p>Tenzin rolled her eyes and Lin would've laughed at his expression if he didn't pull her hands to inspect the cuts. "It's small. It's fine as long as we treat it."</p><p>Lin sat down on the couch, watching Tenzin as his hands moved ever so gently as he tended to her cut. She was having some sort of deja vu aside from the past when Tenzin would visit her and help her clean her wound. Tenzin could feel her eyes at him but he chose to ignore it.</p><p>"After all this time, you still can't control your anger." Tenzin mumbled, pressing the cloth in her cuts to stop the bleeding carefully to avoid puncturing the glass even deeper. Lin didn't say anything. She just sighed and let him clean her wound. He then removed the glasses one by one, stopping briefly when Lin would hiss in pain. "Sorry." Tenzin whispered before continuing.</p><p>He blew gently on her cuts before applying cream on it and wrapping her hand in bandage. "Thanks." mumbled Lin.</p><p>Tenzin hummed before dropping her hands to her lap. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Lin stared at Tenzin in disbelief. "Do I look like I'm okay? My officers have been teasing me nonstop, they won't even take me seriously, Tenzin. I'm this close to bursting." Lin sighed as she leaned back at the couch, placing her hands over eyes."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lin."</p><p>Lin peaked at him. "For what?"</p><p>"Everything. I just realized that I never really apologized for all the things that happened between us in the past. Being young again made me aware of how much I hurt you. I'm sorry." Tenzin whispered, sounding ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.</p><p>Lin chuckled lightly. "Fix this nonsense and maybe I'll forgive you."</p><p>Tenzin grinned at her before looking at his hands. His eyebrows knit together in the absence of his tattoos. His tattoos became a part of him, it is a symbol of his greatest achievement , and seeing his whole body bare of arrows, it made him unhappy.</p><p>"What about you? You don't have your arrows or your beard." He heard Lin said. "From the two of us, you're more strange to look at."</p><p>"I guess it'll take a few days before I get used to looking at myself again." Tenzin shrugged.</p><p>"Days? I mean, will this last for more than one day?" Lin nearly jumped out from the seat, watching him with wide eyes. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't. No. You have to fix this, Tenzin."</p><p>"Trust me, Lin. I'm doing everything I can. Once we get home, Korra and I will be in the library looking for answers and ways on how to undo this." Tenzin offered, trying to calm down the pacing woman.</p><p>Lin nodded, looking small with how she wrapped her arms around herself. Tenzin watched her with a deep look. Her long hair was cascading her shoulders, following her every movement and Tenzin couldn't put a word on it. Something about how she moves made his heart flutter. Only when Lin reached to unclasp the button of her color, Tenzin realized that the scene was too familiar. Her detective uniform and long hair reminded him of the times he visited her when they were dating.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Lin scowled at his direction, hands on her hips.</p><p>Tenzin had to look away before clearing his throat. "Nothing. I should go. Korra must be waiting for me outside."</p><p>Lin crossed her arms, nodding. "Better go then, so you can start searching for answers."</p><p>Tenzin stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt from his robe. He was lucky enough to borrow a robe from Ryu. They fit him just right but the only problem was that the robes were short but it was better than to walk around in his robes that no longer fit him. "Why don't you come? In that way, you can help and you don't have to travel across the sea in case we found something."</p><p>"And see your wife?" Lin scoffed, waving him off. "No thanks."</p><p>Tenzin was confused on what Pema has to do with her coming to the island. "What about Pema? I thought you know are friends now?"</p><p>Lin scowled for the hundredth time that day at the word friends. "First of all, Pema and I aren't friends. We're civil but not friends. Second, do you think your wife will prefer to see me there with you? Need I remind you that the both of us are young again? Oh Tenzin, your stupidity is beyond belief."</p><p>Tenzin was offended. "Just because you're young again doesn't mean you can call me names."</p><p>"I'll call you whatever I want." Lin remarked.</p><p>Tenzin could only sighed as he reached for the door knob. "Are you done? I'm going now. Will you come or not?"</p><p>Lin bit her lips, heavily contemplating about it. "Fine."</p><p>The both of them tried to ignore the stare they received from everyone. Lin still doesn't know why they are still staring at her, she looks young again and so what? Lin didn't even glare at her officers because it was useless now. They're not scared of her anymore. Even Nira gave them a look of amusement, Lin knew what the older woman would say but she glared at her and thankfully, Nira just smiled and winked at her.</p><p>Korra, Lin, and Tenzin climbed up at Oogi before they flew into the air. The structure of the city grew smaller and smaller as they near the island where hopefully they find some answers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>